


Pretty Pink Booty Call Pt. 1

by JaneTheFallenAngel



Series: Pretty Pink [1]
Category: BDSM - Fandom, Pain - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheFallenAngel/pseuds/JaneTheFallenAngel
Summary: Jane calls up the girl from the train, and one thing leads to yet another.





	Pretty Pink Booty Call Pt. 1

I got out of work later that night, and I had been completely unable to focus on work AT ALL. That atrociously happy pink minx was in my head all day.

I went home and poured myself a glass of wine, drinking it quickly and pouring a second glass within minutes. I wanted her gone - out of my memory, out of my head, out of my life; but that just wasn’t happening. Down my second glass goes, vanished as fast as the first. That’s when I remember - I have her number. Not her name, but seven little numbers that taunt me all the same.

I shouldn’t. I hate her. But I want to. I want her. How can I want someone I hate? This is new to me, and to be quite honest, I’m not sure how to handle what I feel. A third glass of wine disappears, and I make up my mind.

I dial her number and that... Irritating, nail-across-the-chalkboard screech of a voice comes on. “Helloooo?”

“Uh… hi. It’s me. From the train.” Still don’t have her name.

“Oh?” Her voice somehow cranks up a couple decibels. “Let me think… Who would I know from a train…”

“Fuck you. You told me to call if I ever wanted… Well you know. Well I want it. Now.”

“Oooh, demanding. And what if I’m late, Mistress?”

The last word was sarcastic. She had NO clue. “Look, I’m already buzzed and I’ll probably be drunk when you get here. So I’m warning you of two things. One, this is a one night stand. Nothing more. And two, if you call me Mistress again, I will go full BDSM on you when you arrive. I’m not joking.”

She giggled and said, “You act like like I have a problem with any of that. Text me your address and I’ll be there shortly, with some more alcohol… Mistress.”

I slammed the end call button, feeling the glass panes on my phone press together under my thumb. UGH that bitch irritates me. I want to hurt her, which apparently is gonna be alright with her. This should be… Fun.

Another two glasses later, I’m HELLA drunk. I can hold my liquor but my favorite mead always knocks me on my ass when I’m done. Anyway, I hear the doorbell ring and I walk over and open it. There she is, wearing all pink with her bright-ass hair. I now notice just how huge her tits are, which is another thing alcohol does to me - turns me into an even bigger slut than I normally am. She’s also got a bottle of white rum - that’s my favorite hard liquor. How did she…

“I found you on Facebook,” she said in a sing-song voice. She giggled and added, “So I brought your favorite.”

“Get in here.” I said harshly. I hate Facebook stalkers. I mean, on one hand I was glad she enjoyed herself enough on the train to try and appease me, but this bitch had no idea the scope of what it takes to truly please me. She doesn't know me as well as she thinks, the pretentious cunt.

She placed the liquor on the counter and turned around, but before she said anything my hand was around her throat, and my body pinned her to the counter, our breasts squishing together under my weight. She gasped at first then smiled as she etched out the words, “Right to it then, Jane?”

I glared at her, angry. “You have the audacity to assume I wanted you on the train. You have the audacity to assume you can hunt me down on the internet and learn all about me while I don’t even know your name. If that’s the game you wanna play then your name is gonna be whatever I say it is until I’m done with you. And you will NOT call me Jane. Only Mistress. Understood?”

She choked a little, still smiling flirtatiously. “Yes Mistress.” I let go of her abruptly and walked away from her.

“Stay there. Do not move. I’ll be back in a minute. I need a few things.”

“Yes, Mistress.” She clearly liked to play the brat, so who knows if she’ll listen. Oh well, more fun punishing her for me. I went into my bedroom and opened the big, black chest I keep all my toys and accesories in. I changed into a black leather corset that went under my boobs, and a matching pair of black panties and knee-high black boots. I grabbed a few other things and walked back over.

Of course - she disobeyed. She had walked to the other side of the counter and was opening the rum she brought. “I told you to stay still.”

She looked up, a wild combination of fear, playfulness, and amazement at my complete change in outfit was running free behind her eyes. “Mistress… You look amazing.” She wanted me even more than before. How delightfully sickening.

“Of course I do. Now get the fuck over here.” Slowly she put the rum down and walked over to me, smiling shyly. Clearly an act, but one I liked. I grabbed her hair and pressed my breasts against hers again, smiling with my own evil grin. “You like to disobey… My sluts listen. My sluts are obedient. My sluts do exactly as I say, when I say. Is that clear, SLUT?” Obviously I’d chosen a name for her.

She cried out in pleasurable pain at the tightening of my grip on her blonde locks, though her smile hsd been twisted into an open-mouthed scream of agony. “Yes, Mistress, whatever you say!”

I let go of her and demanded, “Get undressed. Leave your panties on.” She began to do as I said, and she was an absolute angel in the nude. Her breasts were even larger than I’d thought and her body was curved in all the right places. She stood naked, crossing her arms over her tits. “Move your arms behind your back and get on your knees.” Again, she listened, smiling and letting her playful little devil slip through the cracks. She still irritated me, but I had to admit I could get used to this. 

I walked behind her and tied the rope I had brought out around her ankles and her wrists, essentially hogtying her in place on her knees. Now she couldn’t move unless I let her - a matter of control that turned me WAY on. “Now tell me, slut, if you’ve been carousing my social media how much do you know about me?” I walked over to my cabinet and grabbed a shot glass, also grabbing her rum on the way back over to her.

She smiled and said “Lots, Mistress - Once I started I couldn’t stop. You’re so different and interesting - it’s intoxicating.”

I opened the rum and poured a shot in the glass. “Well then, let’s play a game and see just how much of a snooping little slut you are.” I swirled the alcohol around in the glass, and asked her, “What’s my favorite color?”

“That’s easy - it’s black.” She smiled, proud of herself.

“Good slut.” I dumped the shot down my own throat, shaking slightly at at the burn of the alcohol and poured another shot. “Now what’s my favorite season?”

“Umm… Fall, I think, Mistress.”

I smiled wickedly. “Wrong.” With predator-like speed I shot down to one knee, grabbing her hair tightly and pulling it back, causing her to scream in delight with the edges of her lips curled up. I took the opportunity to dump the alcohol down her throat this time and used mt other hand to force her mouth shut. “It’s Summer, slut. You didn’t research that well. Now swallow that liquor like it’s cum running down your pretty little throat.” She listened, gasping for air when it was down and shaking much more violently at the burn of the alcohol.

“Mistress… How violent you can get… This should be quite fun.” What a little brat. I have to say though, I’m glad she hasn't broken yet. She’s right - this will be A LOT of fun.


End file.
